The present invention relates generally to controlling printed products, for example signatures.
In a folder of a printing press, a web of paper often is folded and then cut, for example using a first set of cutting cylinders to make a first cut, and then a second set of cutting cylinders further downstream to complete the cut to form signatures. Tapes often are used to support the signatures on both sides while the second set of cutting cylinders is finishing the cut between the tapes. A delivery device, for example deceleration drum, then can grip the front edge of the signatures through the tapes so as to transfer the signatures to the deceleration drum. A set of grippers that extends through the tapes is typically provided in the delivery device.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0045417, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a tape transport system for printed products with tapes, pulleys supporting the tapes, and lever arms supporting the pulleys. Each lever arm includes a first side rail and a second side rail, with the pulley supported rotatably between the first and second side rails.